


feed my love

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Crossdressing, Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M, this is very shitty i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is very self-indulgent, i had this idea for a couple of days and wanted to just write it outmariza uses she/her pronouns, please don't misgender her <3.----mariza if you see this and it makes you uncomfortable i'll definitely take it down xx
Relationships: ryan magee/matt watson/meowriza
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	feed my love

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent, i had this idea for a couple of days and wanted to just write it out 
> 
> mariza uses she/her pronouns, please don't misgender her <3\. 
> 
> \----
> 
> mariza if you see this and it makes you uncomfortable i'll definitely take it down xx

matt felt himself being sandwiched between ryan and mariza, the two had basically crumpled up matt's dress, leaving his lower stomach exposed. 

mariza kissed matt's lips while ryan sucked on his neck, matt could feel himself melting over the pleasure, slightly moaning into the german's mouth.

they both stopped, causing matt to whine from the lack of touch. 

"you're so needy." ryan chuckled into matt's ear. matt only whined louder at the statement.

the two asked matt was he ready, receiving a nod of approval from the younger male. it was a little awkward but mariza and ryan managed to fit both their cocks into matt's hole.

matt whined again, but this time from the feeling of fullness. the two checked on matt again for another sign of approval before they went any further. 

"its... okay." matt managed to spit out. "just go slow.. okay?"

mariza kissed matt's lips again as she slowly rolled her hips into matt, ryan held matt up, sliding his cock in once mariza pulled out. 

matt's eyes began to bead with tears as he buried his head in mariza's neck. eventually the burning sensation passed away and was replaced with pleasure. 

mariza could feel matt moan against her neck, taking that as a sign to go faster, she quickened her pace along with ryan quicking his own.

matt's moans became needier as they both stuffed themselves into him. ryan's hands gripping his waist tightly as he roughly rolled his hips into his already occupied hole. mariza was moaning into matt's ear, her thrusts were more erratic than ryan's. 

his own cock bobbed between him and mariza, precum spilling from the slit as it was left untouched.

the sound of skin slapping was overwhelming and matt's desperate moans drowned out both ryan and mariza's own moans. 

mariza was close, she lifted matt's head from her neck, kissing him roughly while tears rolled down matt's cheeks. she groaned into his mouth before finally cumming inside. 

she slipped out her cock while ryan continued to slam into matt's prostate, he was close too so he pulled back matt's blond hair, thrusting as roughly as he could until he came along with the younger male. 

all three panted in exhaustion as ryan slipped out of matt's used hole. cum dripping down his legs. he could barely stand up, leaning against ryan for support. 

mariza and ryan praised him with kisses as matt's lids were lidded, drool rested on the corner of his lips and eyes slightly red from the tears, but still overwhelmed with love.


End file.
